It's A Promise!
by SamLim29
Summary: I knew coming to this town was a mistake! Yokai here, yokai there... This is not going to end well, I can tell!
1. Coming To Ukiyoe

The house in Ukiyoe Town reminded me of the flat I had lived in with my mother, but on a grander scale. It was the staircase that made the difference. Broad and sweeping, it led upwards to bedrooms, music rooms, libraries and a secret hidden conservatory which housed a tame Amazon parrot.

The bird belonged to my grandmother and in the first few days when I was finding my feet, he provided consolation. His name was Oscar, and he had the uncanny habit of imitating the telephone. Sometimes when I was down the hall, I would rush to where the ringing was coming from, only to find the bird sitting on top of its cage looking pleased.

It was Oscar who provided the bridge between me and the Keikain family. I had come to Japan in the depths of despair. My mother was in the hospital, and as if that wasn't bad enough, her pushy father Hidemoto Keikain had stepped in and sent me to Ukiyoe town with his granddaughter, and my cousin, Yura, who would now be protecting me from the yokai after me. I had always been home-schooled, and would have been contented to stay at home till I died, but Hidemoto had to interfere. Now all I had to look forward to was a dreary grind at the town's public school.

Grandmother had been very decent about getting me in. Apparently, finding a place there hadn't been easy, but I could have cared less.

These people had no right to take me from my home. If I had stayed in Kyoto, I would have been able to visit my mother every day. I could have continued on with my studies. But nobody trusted me to look after myself. That was the worst thing of all. Nobody believed I could do the one thing I had been doing my whole life.

I thought of all the years I had spent looking out for my mother. For an onmyouji from the Keikain house, she was incredibly ditsy and forgetful. She hadn't been very keen on me interacting with the members from her side of the family, too, and so I had only met a few of them. I knew I had lived a sheltered life, but that didn't mean that I was totally useless. I looked after my mother too. I told Hidemoto all this when he announced the plan for me to go to Ukiyoe with Yura, but I might as well have been talking to myself. He had taken his decision, and my mother, the betrayer, had gone along with it. All that remained was for me to pack my bags.

I wished that my father was still around. Then maybe Hidemoto wouldn't have insisted I go to Ukiyoe… But my father was dead. There was only me, my mother, and my grandmother left.

And that was that. I was twelve and I had to do what I was told. What I didn't have to do though, was put a good face on it. I sulked in the first class train carriage all the way to Ukiyoe. I refused the lunch. I ignored Yura's repeated attempts to (try to) talk to me in favour of cursing at my mother's side of the family. By the time we got off the train, she and I weren't speaking at all.

Things got worse when we were at school. Everyone topped to stare at me and Yura the moment we walked in through the door, and as soon as lessons let out, everyone swarmed around my desk, chattering noisily.

"Welcome to Ukiyoe!"

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Want to hang out after school?"

I refused as politely as I could, and practically ran for the door, nearly bumping into a bespectacled brunette along the way.

"Ow!"

"I-I apologize!" I cried, speaking for the first time since I'd come to town. "Are you unharmed?"

If the boy was puzzled by my formal way of speaking, he didn't show it, choosing instead to smile easily at me as he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"T-That is good to hear…" I heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm Nura Rikuo. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Keikain." He held out a hand, and I shook it, wondering why that name sounded warm and familiar.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Yohime." At the sound of my name, a puzzled expression flashed across his face.

My eyes flickered across his face, studying the warm brown eyes and smile. Then crimson replaced the brown, a cocky smirk replacing the smile.

_Who are you? Have we met before?_

_You can see me?_

_Should I not be able to?_

_**An interested look crossed the young man's face as he shifted from his perch in the frothy pink sakura tree. His eyes of blood glittered as he studied me with the same curiosity. **_

_You are one interesting human. I've never met one able to see me like this. And you smell… Like something nice._

_What… Are you? Are you after my blood like the others?_

_No, that's disgusting. You'll find out eventually._

With an effort, I managed to pull myself back to the present, remembering that I was in a classroom full of students.

"I-I should get going now," I smiled hesitantly at him. "My grandmother is expecting me home."

"I see. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow!" With a last wave goodbye, he walked toward a blue haired girl, who was studying me curiously.

"Waka, did something happen?" I heard her ask as she walked away with him.

_Why is she addressing him as 'young master'?_

I shrugged it off, and headed home with Yura, mulling it over all the while. We were both silent as we walked down the darkening streets, and I hoped we would be able to get home soon. The streets were nowhere to be after dark.

As if to confirm my thoughts, a blonde man approached Yura and me, leering. His hair was so obviously bleached, and the darker roots were showing.

"Hey there, little ladies. No need to look so glum! Why don't you come hang out with us?"

"I-I refuse!" I stuttered, fear clouding my thoughts like a blanket.

To my surprise, Yura pushed me back. "Cousin, get back!"

I did as I was told, clutching nervously at my school bag. Descendant of Keikains or not, I was no fighter, which was why I had to have a guard with me at all times.

We watched in mute horror as his face morphed into that of a rat's ugly mug.

"Yokai." We both chorused.

"Cousin, you should run. I'll clean up here." Yura slid her frog purse out from under her sleeve. "Get to the house. There are wards there, right?"

I nodded, hesitating.

"Are you…"

"_Go."_ Her tone indicated that there would be no room for arguments.

Shooting a last, anxious look at Yura, I turned and tried to run past Blondie, who was apparently the leader. But physical activity was not my strongest suit, and he reached out to grab me around the waist.

"R-Release me at once!" I demanded, struggling to break free.

I heard Yura groan.

"Please let me go!" I settled for trying to hurt him in any way I could: Kicking, elbowing… None of them had any effect, only serving to annoy him.

"You're not in any position to be making these demands." He hissed, bringing his furry face up to mine. "So just be a good little princess and _shut the hell up_."

Before I could make myself clear on what I thought of his idea, he dealt me a sharp blow to the back of my head. The world faded to black, and I faded along with it.

* * *

_Okay, so I kind of screwed up the timeline a bit to fit it into my story. Rate and review, please! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Freed

I could still feel his hands on my body. Rough, intrusive, impertinent hands. Hands that expected everything except what I had delivered.

When I finally came to my senses, I held still, my eyes flickering to Yura's still form next to mine. I was lying on my side, curled in the foetal position. Simply stretching out my limbs required an enormous amount of effort. So many parts of me hurt, it didn't seem worthwhile to make an inventory of them. Very, very slowly, I managed to sit up. I was trapped in a cage, a huge metal contraption, with a wheel, straw and food bowls. Only this one wasn't meant for pets. It was meant for humans.

How long was I out? It was early evening when I was attacked, and the stiffness in my joints suggests that more than an hour has passed.

A foul, rotten taste pervades my mouth, and I clapped a hand over it, determined not to throw up in a place like this.

"Yo, Ningyo-Hime," Rat-Man leered. "How does it feel? Knowing that you're going to be executed under the neon lights soon?"

"I-I have a name, you barbarian!" I huffed indignantly. "It is Yohime, understand?"

"Executed?" Yura groaned, sitting up and rubbing her temples.

"That's right. That is, if that kid, the third, breaks his promise." Rat-Man answered.

"Please do not get other people involved in this!" I pleaded. "It is me you want, yes?"

"I do admit that you smell luscious, but, no, it's the third heir we're after." Rat-Man yawned, a hungry gleam coming into his eyes. "But as long as I keep you alive… I should be able to have some fun with you first!"

I knew I was on a loser then. Rat-Boy was out for what he could get, and if he couldn't talk his way into my pants, he wouldn't draw the line at using force.

_No. I promised Mother._

I put my misgivings behind me and focused on the present. Rat-Boy was opening the cage and was round my side half-pulling, half-dragging me out. I didn't put up a struggle, though Yura did, flying at him and calling him names. Experience taught me to conserve my energy. The only advantage I had was surprise, and I would use it when the time was right.

He came at me then, faster than I thought possible, grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me over. Still, I didn't react, not even wincing in pain when my back hit the ground. We were lying side by side now on the ground and Rat-Boy moved across until he loomed over me. Then, slowly, he started undoing the buttons of my blouse. There was a smugness about him, a deliberate cruelty that put me in mind of someone pulling the wings off a butterfly.

As my blouse fell away, he started to take off my bra. Still I didn't move. For what I had in mind, I wanted Rat-Boy to be good and ready.

The sight of my bare chest slowed him down. His hands stopped in their journey downwards, hovered, undecided, until he finally couldn't resist. He heaved himself onto his haunches and started to close in on me.

_Now!_

I jerked my knee up sharply.

The moment off impact seemed to knock the breath out of Rat-Boy, for he let go of me and kneeled on his side, roaring in pain. I was on my feet then, pulling my shirt together.

"Ah!" I cried, falling back as a hand reached for my wrist and yanked me sharply down.

"YOU BITCH." Rat-Boy snarled, his eyes glowing a menacing red. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT."

I was out of ideas, and braced myself for the pain that was soon to come. But it never did. Warm and gentle hands replaced the rough ones, and there was a whoosh of cold air as I found myself in the arms of the same man.

_Red… It's the same… As back then. He saved me again…_

"Bastard. Don't you dare touch her." He hissed, the look in his eyes murderous.

"It's you…" I breathed, stunned beyond belief.

Surprise flashed in his eyes for a mere second before the usual cocky look returned. "That's my line."

Carefully, he set me down, and I was surprised to find my legs strong and steady. My glance flickered towards the cage, where Yura was watching with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," He said, as if reading my mind.

"E-Eh? H-How are you-"

As if on cue, a huge yokai crashed through the ceiling and ripped away the bars of the cage like it was wet clay.

"- Ah."

"You two should go now. It's not safe here. The rats won't stay down for long, you know." He nodded at Rat-Man, whose face was scrunched up in anger as he yelled for his subordinates to assist him.

Shooting him a suspicious glare, Yura nodded curtly, and grabbed me by the wrist, unceremoniously dragging me away.

"Will you be alright on your own?" I asked, jerking my wrist out of Yura's too-tight-grip.

A smirk. "I'll be fine."

I took a deep breath, and smiled as brightly as I could at my saviour, to show him that I really meant what I was about to next say.

"Then… Ayakashi-sama, thank you very much for saving us!" I swept him my best curtsey, and was rewarded with a chuckle from him.

"Yohime!" Yura called.

"I-I will be right there!" I called back, but I didn't move a step.

The larger yokai had already busted down the wall, which saved us from having to fight our way through the nest of rats.

I nodded at him shyly. "T-Thank you for helping us as well."

He looked surprised at being addressed by me, but waved my thanks away. "It's fine, since you're the Third's friend."

_T-Third heir?_

"Yohime!" Yura's voice. More urgently this time.

"Y-Yes!" This time, sensing that she meant business, I scampered over quickly. Yura scowled at me, as if to say, '_Finally! What took you so long?'_

"Come on." She said at last, herding me out the hole in the wall. "We should go and tell your grandmother. The prophecy has begun."


	3. Escape

"It's started? Are you sure?" I could hear my grandmother's voice echo down the hallway from inside my room.

Sitting with my back against the door, I effectively tuned out Yura's reply as I stroked Oscar's shiny plumage mindlessly.

A day had passed since the yokai attack, and I had been instructed to stay indoors for a day or two as a precaution.

"It is not fair," I told Oscar mournfully. It was all and well for my cousin and grandmother, who would gather in the drawing room for drinks before dinner, where they would talk about onmyouji techniques and gossip about the antics of their various family members. It was usually an easy, cosy time of the day, and on the one or two times I had joined them, I'd felt like an outsider. But now, their voices sounded taut with worry, and I felt a pang of guilt.

In the end, I opted for the parrot. He was easier to understand and required less effort.

"Even though it is for my own good, I cannot help but wonder if things could have turned out differently. Maybe if I had learnt to fight, I could have gone on with my life. I would not have had to depend on others to protect me."

This was the first time I had ever told anyone my true feelings, and all the trauma and disappointment of the past few months of my life came pouring out of me. I told Oscar about my mother and the shock I had felt when she had been diagnosed with Stage 4 Endometrial cancer. When I finally came to the end of it, the bird let out a squawk and fluttered out the open window into the garden.

"So that is all you have to say about it," I commented sulkily, hoping that he'd catch his death of cold. "If you must know, I think that is a pretty poor reaction."

"Actually," A voice drawled from the window, "I think I was the one who startled him away."

I swung round to find the ayakashi from before perched on the window still, the pink muslin curtains fluttering around him.

"So we meet again."

I felt very silly. This man obviously found the fact that I had been conversing with a parrot musing, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. He must think I was nuts.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded.

"Long enough to find out that you're a descendant of the Keikain family."

He looked at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"You've obviously had it rough. How'd you do it?"

My hackles started to come up. I didn't know why, but something in his tone angered me. I'd had enough charity to last me a lifetime. All I needed on top of it was this man's pity.

"I have always looked after my mother." I replied, trying to keep my temper under control. "If it had not been for me, mother would have gone to pieces."

I expected him to slap me down, but he didn't. Instead, his eyes flickered to the full tray of dinner on my study table, and he gave me a sharp look.

"Isn't that for you? Why didn't you eat?"

I shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant.

"I had no appetite."

He clicked his tongue and reaching into his haori, pulled out a packet of sakura-flavoured manju and tossed it over.

"Eat."

I hesitated.

"I haven't poisoned it, you know. I'm insulted that you think so lowly of me."

The corners of my mouth twitched as I ripped the packet open and nibbled daintily on a corner of the sweet treat.

"It's good."

He smirked, taking a sip from the sake bottle in his hand.

"I suppose you want to hear the beginning of my story, now that you already know so much." I stated, keeping my eyes glued to the manju in my hand.

If I had been in Kyoto, I would have told this man to get lost. I was used to fighting my own battles (not that I had many of those to fight) and keeping my own counsel. But I was far away from home now, and out on a limb. There didn't seem to be any more I could lose.

So I went back in time to when I was a little girl, when the head of the Keikain family had told me I was special.

"_You have a power that can save us all. But it is that power that many yokai desire. They will stop at nothing to possess you."_

The nightmare had started for me then. Until that moment, I had been a normal little girl. I had had friends. I was liked. I was popular. But as soon as I had realised who I really was, the yokai attacks had started.

"_Not again."_

"_Seriously? This is the third one this week!"_

_Noticing my crestfallen expression, my mother gathered me close to her and smoothed away a strand of stray hair._

"_It's alright, Hime-chan. It's not your fault."_

"_B-But I'm a monster. No one likes me anymore. They all think I'm bad luck. Hana-chan even told me that she didn't want me to kill her."_

_My mother's bottom lip trembled as she pressed her cheek into the top of my head._

"_M-Mother?"_

"_I'm so sorry. Your worthless mother can't even protect you properly. All she can do is ruin your life with her wretched predictions! 'Reincarnation of Yohime with greater power than before,' I could accept, but not the part about 'who doth drink of her blood and eat of her flesh and liver will rule over all yokai for eternity'!"_

As the years passed, my mother waned - the years of fighting off my attackers had taken its toll on her, but that didn't matter for I was getting stronger as I grew. In order to protect the civilians, I decided that I would be home-schooled. There were wards around my mother's house that could keep yokai out. No one would have to get injured for my sake.

When my mother's sudden bouts of ill health affected her ability to use shikigami properly, it was I who had taken her to safety, lest a yokai decided to attack.

"But what did it do to you?" The man interjected. "A lot of girls in your place would have felt bitter."

I shrugged. "It was not like that. She was – is – my mother. And as her daughter, I have a duty to look after her. She has been looking after me since I was born, and au contraire, she is not worthless. She did her best. I was not an easy child to look after – I was too headstrong, and I wanted things done the way I wanted them. But in spite of all that she loved me."

I paused. "So I decided that I would behave, and simmer down a little. For her sake."

Nura regarded the girl with a sort of wonder. She was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest, dressed in a stark white nightgown and wrapped up from head to toe in a soft cashmere wrap. To look at she was just a schoolgirl, only now he had started listening to her, he knew her appearance was a lie.

I finished the last of the manju, only to find him staring at me.

"Yes?"

"You're like a caged bird, aren't you? The walls that you've built up to protect yourself and your mother have imprisoned you instead."

I winced at his words, knowing that he was right.

"Please do not say that. I know what I am doing, and I want things this way."

The man looked at me some more.

"Alright then," He decided and rose from his seat.

"Thank you for understanding my situation, Ayakashi-sama," I smiled wanly, pleasantly surprised to find out that he wasn't as bad as I had thought.

This time, it was_ his_ turn to look at me, surprised.

"No, I meant 'alright' as in 'alright, I'll take you outside'."

"Yes, that is exactly what I- E-Eh?"

I let out a squeak of surprise as he forcibly picked me up.

"A-Ayakashi-sama, please don't-"

We were out the window before I could even blink, and I sighed, wondering just what on earth I had gotten myself into.


	4. Meetings

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Also, I'm sure that all of you are keen to see Yohime mature and get stronger - I assure you she will, so please bear with her - and me - at that. Thank you for reading my story - I know that Nurarihyon No Mago isn't very popular, and it makes me happy to know that there are people out there who appreciate my work.

* * *

When I had finally regained my bearings, I found myself perched atop the back of a giant snake.

"A-Ah!"

For one precarious second, I nearly toppled over, but a warm arm snaked itself around my waist, hauling me up to safety.

"You're seriously clumsy," He commented nonchalantly, keeping his arm there to make sure that I didn't fall off.

I huffed, but made no reply, instead choosing to look down below at the twinkling blanket of city lights.

"That is pretty…" I breathed, surprised at how different the place looked in the night.

The Ayakashi said nothing, merely watching as I oohed and ahhed at the scenery below.

All too soon, we reached a traditional Japanese style-house, old and enormous, with a froth of pretty pink sakura trees taking pride of place.

"This is it," He hopped nimbly off the back of the snake, and I was insulted when he lifted me off its back like a parent would a child.

"I could have done it on my own…" I murmured, patting the nose of the snake in thanks and smiling at it gratefully.

"Come on in. I'll introduce you to everyone else." He waved me in, but I stopped short.

'"Everyone else' as in… More Ayakashi?" I backed away, shaking my head vehemently. "No, no, no. I refuse."

"Are you scared?"

I looked away, admitting quietly, "… I do not want them to eat my liver…"

"They won't. I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

Since I could detect nothing but sincerity in his voice, I nodded, and tightening the wrap around my shoulders, entered the house.

Whatever I had been expecting definitely wasn't this. Groups of Ayakashi making merry, playing with cards and indulging in treats and sake. Boisterous laughter filled the air, giving the whole place a very cheerful atmosphere.

However, the moment I walked in, all conversation ceased. The whole place was as silent as a graveyard. All eyes were on me, and I gulped.

The Ayakashi was unconcerned, and raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo! Everyone, this is Yohime. I know she smells good, but none of you are allowed to touch her, got it?"

I blanched; that was incredibly blunt!

However, positive affirmations rang out around the room, and I relaxed.

"Come play with us!" A tiny white yokai tugged on the hem of my dress, and I followed it over to its friends.

For the first time in my life, I was at the centre of things. I felt myself being pulled into the circle, smiling timidly as everyone vied for my attention, shouting and screaming their names at me.

"W-What are you playing?" I asked, folding up my legs beneath me.

Natto-Kozo looked up from the cards in his hand.

"Menko."

Then he frowned.

"You look just like –"

"**WAKA!**" Before he could finish his sentence, a young girl with flowing blue hair and bright eyes of gold burst into the hall, and I flinched at the volume of her screech.

"Is it true? Did you really bring a human here?!"

"Oh, Yuki-Onna! Yeah, I-"

"Y-You TWO-TIMER!" She shrieked, turning bright red and flouncing off in a huff.

I hastily rose, pulling my wrap around me.

"Where are you going?" Natto-Kozo asked, eyeing me curiously.

"To find her and explain, of course!" I eyed the Ayakashi, askance. "I most certainly do not think that _he_ will."

I slid the door open, and hurried outside. Even with my wrap on, it was bitterly cold, and I was shivering badly. But I persevered, huddling deeper into the cashmere, and padding down the dark and gloomy corridor. My skin crawled like it was trying to get away from the shadows as I tiptoed down the hallway, feeling like an intruder.

"You shouldn't wander around alone. It's dangerous, you know."

I shrieked in surprise, twisting round to find an old man staring dryly at me.

Though his body had aged, Nurarihyon's eyesight was as sharp as ever, and the moment he laid eyes on the girl, he thought he had seen a ghost, for she was the image of his late wife when they had first met. The same long neck, the same fine aristocratic face, the same ivory complexion, the same elfin features. Her eyes, instead of the warm brown he had come to love, were as blue as the sky, and looked so clear that she almost looked myopic. Her hair, though straight as well, was a lustrous shade of milk chocolate, and tumbled down her back in heavy masses.

No wonder that foolish boy got involved with her, Nurarihyon snorted. Looks like my grandson did something right, for once.

"Um…" I hesitated, wondering why the old man was staring at me so intently. "I am really sorry for intruding."

He waved my thanks away. "It's no problem. What's your name?"

"It is Yohime." I smiled as brightly as I could at him. "And it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Cue the sharp intake of breath.

"… I see." He nodded, apparently unsurprised. "So I was right…"

"Excuse me?"

"No, it's nothing. So, did that Ayakashi bring you here?"

My mouth fell open.

"You know him as well?"

"You'd be surprised." He started walking, and I trailed along behind, eager to find out more.

"So? How did the two of you meet?"

I looked down, explaining in a soft murmur. The old man laughed when I was done, and after a left turn, led me out onto the porch.

"He is so infuriating. He is cocky, he is a jerk and he is insufferable -"

Nurarihyon watched, amused, as Yohime continued to rant.

Well, maybe she isn't _exactly _like her namesake…

"- But he isn't all bad. He helped me and my cousin, and I'm grateful for that. He's kept his promises, so far, and everyone here seems to like him. So he has to be a good Ayakashi… Right…?" I looked questioningly at the older man, who sighed, deep in thought.

"You're thinking too hard about this, you know. Everything will work out in the end." From what he had observed, he believed that like her predecessor, she possessed a pure heart, and good judgement along with it. Though she was currently confused and uncertain, her heart would guide her along the right path.

I pondered a moment before asking him a question that had been bugging me for some time now. "Uncle… Is it bad that I want to bring this cheerfulness home with me?"

He laughed, like I had asked a very silly question. Which, in all truth, I suppose I had.

"No, I suppose not."

We fell into a comfortable silence. Outside, the wind blew insanely through the trees, and I shivered, scooting behind a pillar. I wasn't sure when the scenery dissolved, or when my head started nodding against my shoulder.

A low baritone chuckle.

"'Insufferable', huh?"

"You heard?"

"Everything."

"Well, it looks like you have inherited some of my charm, so-"

"Ah, shut up, old man. I don't _need_ or _want_ any of it."

"- Or not. A real man actually keeps his women warm."

"Ha? What're you talking about?"

"Your woman is shivering! Aren't you supposed to give her your jacket?"

"… Shitty old geezer…" The Ayakashi grumbled.

Something warm was wrapped around me, and I snuggled into the warmth gratefully.

There was a short silence.

"This one's special."

"Yeah, I could tell. She was able to see me in the day."

"… Is that so? Well, she is the reincarnation of your grandmother after all. I'm not surprised."

"My grandmother…? Wait, how did you-"

I wanted to tell them to stop talking about me like I wasn't there. The conversation had taken on a dreamlike quality, and I wasn't really sure if I was really awake.

"Well, look at the time! It's late, and you should probably get Yohime home. Don't want to wake her up now, do we?"

"… This conversation isn't over."

"It is for now."

The Ayakashi picked me up gently, and turned to leave, but Nurarihyon stopped him.

"Make sure you look after her."

"… I will."

Despite my growing discomfort with this whispered dream, I sank deeper into unconsciousness, into dreams that made better sense.


End file.
